Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 109
Primo's Plan, Part 4 known as Accel Synchro! Be Born! Shooting Star Dragon! in the Japanese version is the one-hundredth and ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and Primo's battle continues. Yusei's Stardust Dragon has been absorbed by Primo's monster, after losing his concentration by Primo's taunting while attempting to perform Accel Synchro. As long as his stolen Stardust Dragon is not recaptured, Yusei cannot possibly defeat the Machine Emperor. Yusei is in agony as he fights desperately to the very limits of his strength, transmitting his pain to Jack, Luna, Crow, and Akiza. Trial and Error occur over and over. When he finally gets back Stardust Dragon, Yusei is completely desperate. However, at this time, a huge tornado envelops New Domino City, Stardust, and even Yusei. In the midst of a desperate situation and barely hanging onto the escape stairway, Akiza, not relying on her psychic powers, tries to save Haruka who was pulled out the windows by the tornado's gale forces.]] Yusei vs. Primo :...continued from previous episode. Primo's turn Primo activates the effect of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity", absorbing "Stardust Dragon" and increasing its attack points to 5000. Primo then activates his face-down "Wise A3" tributing "Wisel Attack" to Special Summon "Wisel Attack 3" (ATK 1600) and further increasing the attack of the Machine Emperor to 5400. Primo attacks "Formula Synchron" with "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity". Due to the effect of "Wisel Attack 3", Wisel inflicts Piercing Damage that would cause Yusei to lose the Duel. Yusei activates his face-down "D2 Shield", doubling Formula Synchron's Defense Points to 3000. Formula Synchron is still destroyed, and Yusei receives the piercing damage (Yusei's LP: 3300 → 900). Then, Yusei takes an additional 300 points of damage due to "Skiel Carrier 5"'s effect (Yusei's LP: 900 → 600). Thanks to "D2 Shield", now that the monster he defended was destroyed, Yusei draws 1 card. Primo ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei activates the effect of "Speed World 2", removing 7 Speed Counters to draw 1 card (Yusei's Speed Counters 7 → 0), then he Summons "Necro Linker" in Defense Position, sets a card face-down, and ends his turn. Primo's turn Primo activates his face-down Trap, "Wise T3", tributing "Wisel Top" to Special Summon "Wisel Top 3" (ATK 600) and increasing the attack of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" to 5500. Primo orders Machine Emperor Wisel to attack "Necro Linker", but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to block the attack - however, the effect of "Wisel Top 3" negates the activation of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and destroys it. Thankfully, Yusei has another layer of defense planned. Since "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" was destroyed, he can end the Battle Phase by discarding "Arbitrator of Mediation" from his hand. Primo ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei draws, immediately summoning "Rescue Warrior". He attacks "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity". Even though his monster is weaker, "Rescue Warrior"'s effect negates all Battle damage, and when it is destroyed, it returns the stolen "Stardust Dragon" to Yusei's side of the field. Yusei still receives damage due to the effect of "Skiel Carrier 5" (Yusei LP 600 → 300). Subsequently, Yusei activates the effect of "Necro Linker", tributing it to Special Summon "Formula Synchron" from his Graveyard, then uses "Formula Synchron"'s effect to draw 1 card. Since the monster Summoned by "Necro Linker" cannot be used for a Synchro Summon during the turn it is activated, Yusei ends his turn. Primo's turn Primo attempts to activate "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity"'s effect to absorb "Stardust Dragon". However, Yusei initiates the process of Accel Synchro once more, this time successfully, Tuning the Level 8 Synchro Monster "Stardust Dragon" to his Level 2 Tuner Synchro Monster "Formula Synchron" in order to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon". ''Continued next episode... Changes * In the English dub, the scene where the tornado cuts through and destroys parts of the city is cut. * Also in the dub, the scene where Carly was almost swept away by the tornado and was hanging onto a lamp post for dear life is cut. This wiil cause confusion because in the beginning of the episode, She was at her car. When shooting star dragon emerged, she was at the ground for no particuallar reason. Unless the viewer has seen the japanese version. * The scene where Haruka gets swept out the window by the tornado and is hanging onto a ledge. And Akiza has to save her on her own without her psychic powers is also cut out in the dub. * In the dub, the scene where the windows shatter at the hospital is cut. * the entire accel synchro summoning sequence music Clear Mind (song) is replaced with just instrumental music from the dub. * the scene of shooting star dragon emerging from the tornado is cut. As well as when shooting star dragon blows away the clouds is cut. Trivia * For what is now only the second time in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series anime history, a new insert song was used called Clear Mind and it plays during the sequence before and during the summoning of Shooting Star Dragon all the way up until the end credits. This is also the fourth time the genre's history that a insert song was used at all. * After regaining control of Stardust Dragon, Yusei makes a grin. This could be referencing his first duel with Ghost.In his duel with Ghost he made a similar grin after regaining control of Stardust Dragon using Synchro Material